And Then It Is Midnight
by audi
Summary: Yaten, uh, talks about his views on his mission, Fighter, Maker and Sailor Moon-tachi. TaikixYaten/MakerxHealer, FighterxKakyu, Seiya+Usagi [Sometime between episodes 188 and 193].


Disclaimer: ummo… that's why this is called 'fan fiction', ne? Any lyrics are from Yaten's image song, "Mayo Naka Hitori" (note: only selections of the song… not the entire song is shown, original lyrics are at the bottom).   
  
Pairings: TaikixYaten/MakerxHealer, FighterxKakyu, Seiya+Usagi   
  
Summary: [Sometime between episodes 188 and 193]. Yaten, uh, talks about his views on his mission, Fighter, Maker and Sailor Moon-tachi.   
  
It's weird to write this because it's like yaoi and yuri and het all rolled into one. All the characters can be female, but it just can't be Fighter+Usagi. Likewise, it can't be SeiyaxKakyu. However, i think that Taiki and Yaten are together no matter their forms. i love Takeuchi-san!   
  
Here's a translation of Yaten's prologue… Just for your amusement.   
  
GAH! This is a pronoun nightmare! Since three people can have a feminine or a masculine pronoun -.-;   
  
audi  
thegoddess@goddess.com   
  
-----------  
  
**And Then It Is Midnight**

I never expected any of this to be easy. True, I wanted to just be able to walk in, find Princess Kakyu and then go home and have everything be back to normal. Also true, I knew that would never happen. But it's been so long and our song hasn't reached her. Don't get me wrong, I'm not losing hope, it's just, well, it's looking pretty bad.   
  
I was born to protect her. It's a fact. I was born for the purpose of protecting her, but I did it because I loved her. She's not a normal person, she's different; special. That's why she's our Princess. She's kind and loving and there's no one else like her. Fighter and Maker feel the same. That's why we have our mission. We want to revive our planet so that we can make her happy. She's our Princess, she's everything to us.   
  
That's why we sing.   
  
_Crescent moon game controller, leaving the other two, I slip away from the world of idols… studying, lessons and then it is midnight._   
  
Only three people matter to me. My Princess always comes first. I don't expect anyone to understand that. When you have so little, every little bit helps. She's the thread that holds us together. To her, we're not _just_ the Starlights. To her, we're her friends, her companions. We're her guardians and oh-so-much more. It's not obligation. She is our everything.   
  
I was born for Princess Kakyu but I live for Sailor Star Maker. Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything if the Princess asked it of me, but I'd probably do it quicker if Maker asked me. She is the other half of my being, I'm nothing without her. Maker and I, well, Fighter and the Princess used to joke about how they could never separate us. They knew that we loved each other long before we knew ourselves. Seiya says it's still the same. Taiki and I have to look after him, it's a full-time job, really. Seiya doesn't know what he wants right now, and Taiki and I have to make sure that he stays alive.   
  
I really do wish that those girls would stop bothering me, though. They don't know me. They say that they love me, do they know what love is? Whenever I complain, I get told that ignoring the fans decreases their number. We only want one fan, though. Despite the amount of fan mail I get myself, I'm always jealous of Taiki's. Taiki is mine. Well, those fangirls can look, but they cannot touch.   
  
Fighter… Fighter's always had some problems with herself. It was foolish of Maker and I to think that those issues would change with the creation of Seiya. Seiya takes our mission and blows it out of proportion. Fighter and the Princess were always very close, _very close_. Maker and I supported them, why shouldn't we have? Being the Princess wasn't always easy for her, but we were always with her. I suppose it was only natural that that would be the next natural progression.   
  
However, because of her relationship with the Princess, Fighter took losing her the hardest. For a while, she took to blaming Maker and me. She yelled and shouted… she even attacked us at one point. Let's just say that it wasn't pretty. When we thought she had calmed down a bit, we devised a plan. Our plan, quite obviously, lead us to Earth. Nagareboshi He.   
  
_Again tomorrow I will search for her, whispering into the mike._   
  
We sang and sang… and our fans became innumerable… We still sing. No Princess. We're fighting, too. That's really where the problems began. With Seiya, anyway. This solar system's Sailor Senshi… they're a bother. Sailor Moon is the worst of them. She's corrupting Seiya so that he can't think straight. He's confusing her with the Princess. And then we find out that Usagi is Sailor Moon. Lovely. We really didn't need that. Seiya is lost. He wants to have Princess Kakyu back and he's confusing Usagi with her.   
  
They are not the same!!   
  
They don't look the same. They don't act the same. Their energy isn't the same. Their scent isn't the same. Our Princess is Kakyu. Usagi is not Kakyu. People might expect boys to go after girls, but Seiya wasn't born a boy. Seiya was born a girl and Seiya has Kakyu. Why's he going after other girls when he has her?   
  
_Leaving the other two I softly slip away from the world of boys..._   
  
Quite honestly, I won't mind going back to being in my true form all the time. Right now being Sailor Star Healer means that I have to fight another pointless battle. I want to be able to know that all is safe, that all is well.   
  
Seiya loves being an idol, and Taiki doesn't mind it much. I don't like the spotlight. All this idol business, what's it all for anyway? I don't understand. I don't understand. They don't understand either. Nobody understands me.   
  
_Make up, battle, and then it is midnight, Just resting my chin, only hardships... The painful star chart displayed on the monitor, Where is our princess now..._   
  
Another fight, another meeting with Sailor Moon-tachi, another attempt at trying to get us all to work together. I really don't need this. Why does she have to be the only one that can turn a phage back into a human? Regardless, we don't need her. We won't protect her planet. If she wants this planet protected, she ought to do it herself. Seiya promised not to talk to Usagi again. Yeah, right. He is so rash sometimes. I don't know how Taiki puts up with him. Okay, I lied, I do. Taiki is a saint. All the more reason to love him, I think. I've just about had it with Seiya, though. Sure Fighter is the appointed leader of the Starlights, but he's not thinking straight. He needs to understand the mission!   
  
Princess Kakyu… Anata wa, doko? *   
  
We never asked for any of this! We never asked to have our planet taken, we never asked to have our Princess missing. We endure it, though. We endure it with our heads held up high, but for how much longer? How much longer must we wait? Sometimes, we can feel your scent, your aura. Sometimes it's as if you're here, with us. We all feel it, Seiya, Taiki and me, and yet, we're powerless to do anything.   
  
_Again tomorrow I will search for her, whispering into the mike._   
  
Always will I search for her. Always until we're home safe. Princess Kakyu and the Starlights. Only then can we be whole again. Only then can all be right, once more. Only then… only then… 

_**Notes:** * Anata wa doko? = Where are you?   
  
Original Japanese lyrics used in the fic. {Crescent moon game controller} Mikazuki no geemu kontorooraa   
{Leaving the other two I softly slip away} Futari oite sotto nukedasu   
{From the world of idols} Aidoru no sekai kara...   
{Studying, lessons, and then it is midnight} Benkyou, ressun, soshite mayonaka _

{Again tomorrow I will search for her} Ashita mo mata, ano hito wo sagashi   
{Whispering into the mike} Maiku ni sasayaku 

{Leaving the other two I softly slip away} Futari oite sotto nukedasu   
{From the world of boys...} Aidoru no sekai kara... 

{Make up, battle, and then it is midnight} Benkyou, ressun, soshite mayonaka   
{Just resting my chin, only hardships...} Tameiki bakari, nemurenai...   
{The painful star chart displayed on the monitor} Nemurippanashi no keitai denwa   
{Where is our princess now...} Purinsesu wa, ima doko ni... 

* * *


End file.
